


Horizons

by ofsevenseas



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-01
Updated: 2006-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofsevenseas/pseuds/ofsevenseas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his match with Atobe, Tezuka feels a strange sense of calm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horizons

After his match against Atobe, Tezuka feels a strange sense of calm. The burden of decision-making has been taken from him, and what he planned will unfold.

Hiking up the mountain proves to be interesting. It's almost as if they have all decided that the team will remain the tight-knit unit they were during the games. Tezuka smiles inside; he is touched by the unconscious effort everyone is making. Eiji and Momo are ganging up on Echizen again - Fuji guesses what he's thinking of, and chuckles softly. The captain only glances questioningly in his direction, and doesn't make a move to break up the three-person pileup in the bushes.

After all, Echizen needs the people skills.

It's not so quiet at the top of the mountain, even at 5 in the morning. The city hums, at rest. It does not stop spilling into this "wilderness".

Tezuka takes off his glasses when the sun rises, so that all he sees is the myopic blur of red-orange-purple, with the odd building shaped brown patch in between. The sunrises in Germany, he's told, are less orange and more red/pink. It's something to do with atmospheric differences.

He wonders what things will be like when (not if) he returns.

Fuji know what he wants to accomplish; he may even help, provided that Echizen shows enough potential to be interesting or amusing.

Sometimes Tezuka has doubts - Ryoma's only twelve, after all, and he hasn't the structured Japanese discipline behind him.

No.

He is stronger than that. His fiery passion accomplishes more than discipline can, even if his goal is purely selfish. Tezuka never grows tired of watching Ryoma evolve.

No.

Tezuka knows that when he returns, Ryoma will be the pillar of Seigaku.


End file.
